Worst Movie Ever
by Smarty 94
Summary: After seeing a terrible film staring Gaston; Sonic, Gwen, Kevin, Shope, and Lincoln travel to the celebrities house to get a full refund, but instead invoke the actor's wrath. Meanwhile; Ben, Zak, Luna, Jessica, and Tanto try to stop Mark Beaks after he kidnaps Meek, Sam, and Juliet to star in a film he's making.
1. Lazy Fighter

In the Toon Manor game room; Sonic, Kevin, and Lincoln were playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3.

Sonic was playing as Ghost Rider, Kevin was playing as Black Panther, Lincoln was playing as Captain America, and the fourth CPU was Elsa Bloodstone.

"Who's the chick sprouting guns?" said Kevin.

"Elsa Bloodstone, a monster hunter of the Bloodstone family. The choker around her neck is a gem that gives her super human strength, hence why she can wield two shot guns in each hand." said Sonic.

Kevin nodded.

"What was she from?" asked Kevin.

"Eh some comic book mini series called Bloodstone which started in 2001 of December." said Sonic.

His friends nodded.

"Nice." said Lincoln.

"She ain't all that recognizable." said Sonic.

Then Gwen and Shope entered the room.

Kevin saw his girl and went to her.

"Hey, what's up?" said Kevin.

"Not much." said Shope.

Gwen nodded.

"So anything new happen?" said Gwen.

"Nope, just got to heck and back." said Sonic, "How about you babe?"

Gwen pulled out a newspaper and gave it to Sonic who looked at it.

"Lazy Fighter. A film about a cop from the future where everyone has become to lazy to do a thing travels to the past to ensure that no one becomes lazy anymore." said Sonic.

He sighed.

"That sounds like a terrible film idea." said Sonic.

"Read some more." said Gwen.

Sonic looked on.

"Film is being shown in 3D theaters today, and was produced by action star Gaston." said Sonic.

He ran off and returned in a red shirt with Gaston's face on it and some 3D glasses.

"I'm in." said Sonic.

Lincoln looked at the paper.

"I would, but it's PG-13." said Lincoln.

"Well that's why you get someone older to take you, to ensure that your fragile little minds aren't warped by what you'll see." said Sonic.

He then smirked.

"And we are older so let's talk to your folks about it." said Sonic.

"Okay." said Lincoln.

He, Sonic, and Gwen exited the room, leaving Kevin and Shope.

"Wait, we're twelve, what about us?" said Shope.

"We were exposed to Deadpool's 1 and 2, what do you think?" said Kevin.

The two exited the room.

Later; the group was talking to Rita and Lynn Sr.

"I don't know if I should allow Lincoln to be exposed to a PG-13 rated film, especially if it's been produced by action star Gaston." said Rita.

Sonic looked at the newspaper.

"Film has been rated PG-13 for action, violence, and very minimum fowl language." said Sonic.

He put the paper away.

"And even if it had loads of language, that's why it'll be Captain America filtered." said Sonic.

Lynn Sr scoffed.

"What a load of-"Lynn Sr said before being hit by Captain America's shield.

"Language." said a voice.

"See what I mean?" said Sonic.

"We promise this won't warp your favorite child's mind." said Gwen.

The Loud parents did some thinking.

Later; the five now in 3D glasses were at the movie theater and sat down at some chairs.

Sonic was carrying lots of tubs of popcorn, large soda's, tons of candy, nachos, and hot dogs.

Lincoln just has a popcorn and soda.

"This better be worth the hour and 45 minutes." said Lincoln.

"Hey, if it's worth 11 dollars for each 3D movie ticket, then it's worth it." said Kevin.

"I have to wear 3D glasses over my own glasses." said Shope.

"Who doesn't when they've got glasses on?" said Sonic.

The theater turned dark and everyone looked at the screen.

"Oh boy, it's starting." said Sonic.

They saw Gaston's movie character sleeping on a bed when an alarm clock went off in the film.

But Gaston did nothing.

Everyone became confused.

"Wow, heavy sleeper." said Gwen.

"Maybe there'll be something better later on." said Sonic.

Later; they saw Gaston sitting on a recliner eating lots of junk food as an actor was fighting lots of people.

"I don't know what to think of this film." said Shope.

Later; Gaston was back in his bed sleeping as the credits rolled and lots of people exited the theater, leaving the others who were shocked.

"That's it, that's Lazy Fighter?" said Lincoln.

"That film was terrible." said Sonic.

"I know, my big issue is that the plot was about a cop traveling to the past to keep people from becoming lazy, only to remain lazy the whole time." said Kevin.

"The final battle was terrible, he was doing nothing while the trigtagonist did all the work." said Shope.

"Why would Gaston star in and produce this film?" said Gwen.

Sonic stood up mad.

"I don't know about you guy's, but I'm going to get my money back." said Sonic.

"Agreed." Said Kevin, "I'm also do a movie review on Facebook for that."

Everyone stared at the noob.

"What, it's a hobby." said Kevin.

Later; the five walked out of the cinema and over to an usher man at a counter and glared at him.

"Hey we want our money back." said Sonic.

The usher man became confused.

"Huh?" said the usher man.

"We just sat through lazy fighter and it sucked, so give us our 55 dollars back." said Gwen.

"No can do. You already sat through the whole film." said the usher man.

Sonic is pissed.

"If you don't give us our money back I am gonna do something to you so very horrible you will melt." Said Sonic.

The Usher man laughed.

"Oh yeah do your worst." He Said.

Sonic held up a cup of water and splashed it in the usher man's face, before he started melting and screamed.

"YOU FILTHY RAT, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I'M MELTING, MELTING, OH WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD!" yelled the usher man before he completely melted.

Everyone became shocked by what they saw.

Sonic then snuck away without anyone noticing.

"That was weird." said Lincoln.

"How do you sapped he took showers?" asked Gwen.

"He probably just kept on putting on lots of body spray." said Shope.

Kevin chuckled.

"Ain't no way he could have kept that up." said Kevin.


	2. Planning to See a Movie

In Toon Manor; Ben, Luna, and Zak were in the living room watching OK KO.

"Can't believe this'll be ending after three seasons." said Ben.

"The way Cartoon Network works." said Zak.

Luna nodded.

"Agreed." said Luna.

Then the front door opened up and Jessica Cruz as well as someone in a biohazard suit entered before the door was closed.

"Still a lot of press outside your apartment?" said Ben.

The biohazard suited person took off the outfit, revealing it was Meek.

"Obviously, what was I thinking going public with being Bounty Hunter just before that battle with Nabbit to make him change his ways?" said Meek.

"Tell me about it." Said Ben. "I am still shocked and a little mad at that kid who exposed my alien heroes."

"Well I'm shocked that Professor Venomous was KO's father and that he and Shadowy Figure were the same person." said Luna, "Though in retrospect it was obvious they were the same, the way they spoke and the same skin color."

"I wonder if Carol's anger at Mr. Gar all those years ago was because she was pregnant." said Zak.

"Maybe." said Ben, "But there was no proof of her expecting at the time, she might have just figured that out before the incident."

Meek was eating a meatball marinara sandwich.

He looked at his sandwich in shock before setting it down on a table.

"So what's up Meek?" said Luna.

"Oh nothing much." Said Meek, "Still hiding from the press."

Then Sam entered the mansion as camera flashes appeared before she closed the door.

"There's a lot of press outside this mansion." said Sam.

Meek became shocked.

"Okay, who tipped off the press on my current whereabouts?" said Meek.

With Zim; he laughed.

"With all this info going to the press, the heroes won't be able to stop me, leaving Earth at my mercy." said Zim.

"TACO'S!" yelled a voice.

Zim turned to see his robot companion GIR eating lots of Taco Bell.

"GIR STOP EATING THESE FILTHY HUMAN FOOD!" He ordered.

GIR sighed.

"I have failed you." said GIR.

Back at the mansion.

"Might not be so important, so long as I give the press something even bigger then who I am." said Meek, "Perhaps the fact that there's to be a Lady and the Tramp live action remake on the upcoming Disney Plus streaming service, and that Tessa Thompson from Thor Ragnarok, Avengers Endgame, and Men in Black International will be the voice of Lady."

The others nodded.

Then Tonto and Juliet appeared at the front door as camera flashes appeared.

Tonto turned to the press.

"Alright, clear on out of here." said Tonto.

He pulled out a rifle and fired a laser in the air.

The entire press screamed before running off.

He chuckled.

"Always works." said Tonto.

But then a dead eagle crashed through the window and fell on the ground.

**Interview Gag**

"Aw fiddlesticks, this happens all the time." said Tonto.

**End Interview Gag**

Meek picked up the eagle and tossed it out the mansion.

"Anyone asks, the eagle had a very fatal heart attack." said Meek.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, now what?" said Tonto.

"We could go to a movie." said Juliet.

"But what?" said Sam.

The group did some thinking.

"How about that new Gaston film Lazy Fighter?" said Zak.

Meek was checking out his phone.

"Nope, it's got negative reviews." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"How about Dora and the Lost City Of Gold?" asked Tanto.

Meek looked up the film on his phone.

"Positive reviews, and it's got that Mexican looking guy from Shooter, Fury, CHiP's, and Ant Man." said Meek.

"I'm in." said Ben.

"Agreed." said Meek.

The others nodded.

Later; they were at the theater and getting lots of treats.

Ben smiled.

"Now this'll be worth it." said Ben.

"Some films were never meant to be made into theatrical films, specifically preschool shows that break the 4th wall all the time, but this one sure knows how to make fun of that gimmick." said Jessica.

"I'll say." Said Luna.

Meek was holding lots of snacks in his arms including popcorn, candy, a hot dog, and nachos, he saw a large soda and tried to grab it but couldn't.

He groaned and did some thinking.

The meerkat then grabbed the soda with his tail.

The others noticed it.

"I didn't know you could grab things with your tail." said Zak.

"Neither did I, I kind of figured that meerkat tails stayed straight all the time, no matter what." said Meek.

"Meerkat tails aren't supposed to move." said Tanto.

"Well just be glad that I'm not a real meerkat, I'm a meerkat from another planet." said Meek, "Someone grab this soda from my tail, it's starting to slip."

Luna grabbed Meek's soda before his tail uncurled.

"Thanks." said Meek.

The group then entered a theater.

Unknown to them someone was watching.

"So, films can be made about anything huh? Well then, maybe I'll try to make a film of my own." said the figure.


	3. Gaston's Home

Back in Toon Manor; Sonic's group was in his room as the hedgehog was doing work on his computer.

"Anything?" said Kevin.

"Nope, just that Gaston owns a beach house in Malibu." said Sonic.

Everyone groaned.

"Maybe he's there." Said Kevin.

Sonic scoffed.

"Please if he is then you can do something horrible to me and I won't use my powers." Said Sonic.

"Hey you never know." said Lincoln, "He could be living in Beverly Hills."

"Beverly Hillbillies." said Sonic.

A rim shot was heard followed by canned laughter.

"So how do we get to Malibu just to convince Gaston to give us a full refund?" said Shope.

"We could always have Sonic run us there." said Gwen.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" Sonic said before becoming mad, "No I'm not doing that. There is no way I'm going to be making four trips to and from Malibu just to take you guys for a refund, two if someone gets the idea to piggy back on me."

Later; the group was in Malibu and Sonic was still mad.

"I can't believe Kevin decided to piggy back on me." said Sonic.

"Well how else were we supposed to make this go faster?" said Kevin.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Fair point, so now what?" Sonic.

The group looked around and Lincoln looked at a stand labeled celebrity homes map that was next to a cart with soft pretzels.

"I've got an idea." said Lincoln.

Later; the group was eating soft pretzels.

Sonic and Gwen each had cinnamon sugar sprinkled pretzels, Kevin and Shope each had salt sprinkled pretzels, and Lincoln had a regular pretzel.

"Mmm, you're right Lincoln, these pretzel's were a good idea." said Gwen.

"I know." Said Lincoln, "Why bother searching on an empty stomach."

"I know." Kevin said.

Later; everyone was taking pictures of celebrity houses.

"Oh yeah, this'll be perfect." said Shope.

Sonic then thought of something.

"Wait I just realized something." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to the hedgehog.

"What?" said Gwen.

"That soft pretzel stand was next to a stand that was giving away maps to celebrity homes." said Sonic.

Everyone fell anime style before standing up and glaring at Lincoln.

"Lincoln, you buffoon, how could you have not noticed the celebrity home maps?" said Kevin.

"I was starving." said Lincoln.

Everyone groaned.

Later; Sonic was looking at one of the celebrity home maps.

They even got more pretzels.

"Did we really have to go seconds with the soft pretzels?" said Kevin.

"Eh, might as well since I returned to those two stands for this map." said Sonic.

He resumed looking at the map.

"Hey I found where Ricky Gervais lives." said Sonic.

"Who's Ricky Gervais?" said Shope.

"He was in the UK version of The Office, and Muppets Most Wanted." said Sonic.

Shope shook her head.

"Never heard of him." said Shope.

"No surprise." said Sonic.

He looked at the map again.

"Found Gaston." said Sonic.

Everyone smirked.

"So where's his home located at?" said Lincoln.

Later; the five were in front of a huge beach house like mansion similar to Dag and Norb's beaver dam.

"Well it's got a nice view." said Shope.

"Gaston must be loaded or something." said Kevin.

"All celebrities are loaded." said Sonic.

The group walked over to the front door and knocked on it.

However no one answered.

"Huh?" asked Sonic and the door opened.

Everyone became shocked.

"Nice, doors that open up on their own." said Gwen.

"To bad this isn't the Addams Family." said Sonic.

"I've seen the new trailer and Cousin It looks tiny." Said Lincoln.

"Amen." said Sonic.

The group then heard organ music, shocking them.

"Okay, why is it that every time someone enters a huge building that organ music has to play?" said Kevin.

"I hate that cliche." said Sonic, "Same for the cliche of 'Head em off at pass'."

They saw an organ and a figure playing on it before stopping and turning around, revealing it was Gaston.

"Yes?" said Gaston.

Everyone stared on in shock.

"I don't believe it, it's really him." said Kevin.

"Take it in." said Lincoln.

"We saw your film Lazy Fighter and hated it, so can we get our fifty five dollars back?" said Sonic.

Gaston looked at the group.

"You can't possibly hate that film, I spent months producing and acting in that film." said Gaston.

Sonic nodded and explained everything to him and Gaston is shocked.

"Everyone hates my film?" He asked.

"Yeah, the whole thing was very hypocritical in plot. Cop from the future where everyone is lazy travels to the past to stop people from becoming lazy, but is lazy the whole time." said Kevin, "Who wants to see that?"

Gaston did some thinking.

"Well since you put it that way. I'LL MAKE MORE MOVIES LIKE THAT!" yelled Gaston.

Everyone is mad.

"You're seriously going to do that after the negative reviews?" said Lincoln.

Gaston scoffed.

"Yeah, no one can get bad reviews like Gaston." said Gaston.

**Interview Gag**

"I am an awesome celebrity." said Gaston.

**End Interview Gag**

"Besides, you'll never get your money back, I plan on using that money to improve my mansion with a recording studio." said Gaston.

He pulled out an electric guitar and started jamming on it.

"Wow, never thought I'd say this, but Gaston is crazy." said Sonic.

A string breaking sound was heard and Gaston glared at the heroes in anger.

"Did you just call me crazy?" said Gaston.

He dropped the guitar and clenched his fists.

"No one calls Gaston crazy and gets away with it alive." said Gaston.

The others glared at Sonic.

"Oh nice going, you've upset a celebrity." said Shope.

"I upset people all the time." said Sonic.

Gaston tore his clothes off, revealing he was in only a pair of underwear that had two uzi's attached to them.

Everyone became shocked.

"There's something you don't see everyday." said Gwen.

Gaston drew out the uzi's.

"This means war." said Gaston.

He then fired several rounds from one of the uzi's that flew past Kevin, shocking him.

"JESUS CHRIST!" yelled Kevin.

"HE'S CRAZY!" yelled Lincoln.

"DIE BY MY HANDS!" yelled Gaston.

He chased everyone and they went through a hallway with 18 doors and they entered one of the doors.

But then Sonic walked out of one of the rooms.

"Nope, not happening, it's one thing to do it with two, three doors on each end, but this is overkill." said Sonic.

But Gaston came out and smirked causing Sonic to go into the 9th door on the right.

Lincoln came out of one door dressed as Gaston.

The hedgehog walked out of the room he entered.

"Alright, screw this. This ones for you Dragonemperor 999." Sonic said before holding up a middle finger and putting it down.

Sonic pulled out a remote and started fast forwarding through the whole gag before pushing play, revealing the others were panting from exhaustion.

"Why, why do you have a magical universal remote?" said Kevin.

"In case a scene becomes very boring like this one." said Sonic.

"So what gag should be done instead?" said Lincoln.

Later; the heroes were relaxing in a hot tub that was bubbling up while Gwen, Kevin, Shope, and Lincoln were wearing gass masks.

"Oh yeah, this is the perfect gag." said Sonic.

"You're the one who's farting in this tub while the rest of us are wearing gas masks." said Shope.

Sonic nodded.

"And I feel no shame." said Sonic.

They heard some screaming and saw Gaston enter and he was more mad then before.

"NO ONE USES GASTON'S HOT TUB AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" yelled Gaston.

He sniffed the tub and gagged.

"Oh god, it's disgusting. Smells like cinnamon sugar soft pretzels, kung pow chicken, meatball sandwich, and a chili dog." said Gaston.

Everyone glared at Sonic.

"What, we're in California, I wound up making a quick trip to San Francisco during the fast forwarded door to door gag for some Asian food and Italian food." said Sonic.

Gaston smirked.

"Get our of my house so I can make more Lazy Fighter movies." said Gaston.

"Not without our full refund." said Kevin.

Gaston fired more uzi rounds past Kevin.

Kevin shrieked.

"I've got this." said Sonic.

He pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin out of it before a flash of light appeared from it.

Gaston covered his eyes and screamed before uncovering them to see that the heroes were out of the tub and gone.

Gaston is mad.

"I'll get them." said Gaston.


	4. Mark Beak's Movie Plan

Back with Ben's group; the group was walking out of the cinema.

"Well that was a great film." said Ben.

"Who'd have thought that Boots of all people would give Dora the puberty talk?" said Meek.

"I know and was it me or did Randy have a crush on Dora?" asked Juliet.

"I don't know but Diego & Sammy made a cute couple." Said Tanto.

The group nodded.

"But let's not lose sight of the fact that the film basically retconned the events of the show by making it seem like it was all one person's imagination." said Sam.

"If that's true then how do you explain Swiper being real?" asked Ben.

"Good point." Said Tanto.

"Great film, minus the fact that the only big time star we even saw was Michael Pena. The only other big time star was voicing a monkey who apparently hit puberty before Dora did due to how fast animals age." said Zak.

"At least I age by regular standards. Well regular Mobius standards anyways." said Meek, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got personal business to take care of."

He then ran into a bathroom.

The meerkat went over to the urinal before unzipping his pants and started taking a leak.

He sighed.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Meek, "Nearly two hours of sitting down after drinking lots of soda."

But then some gas was sprayed in his face before the meerkat passed out.

Evil laughter is heard.

Meek's body was dragged out.

Back in the lobby.

"I liked how Danny Trejo was the voice of Boots." said Sam.

"I know." Said Juliet, "That was unexpected."

"Well something like that should have been expected when you realize that monkey's age faster then humans and that the majority of celebrities in that film were either Mexican or Spanish." said Zak.

"But what about Swiper?" asked Sam. "I mean everyone sure was confused by him."

"Yeah I had to agree with Sammy on this, what Fox needs a mask and gloves?" asked Juliet.

"At least he kept his 'oh man' catchphrase." said Ben.

Luna then realized something.

"Wait, Meek's been in the bathroom for a while." said Luna.

"Sam and I will check." Said Juliet.

"Yeah." said Sam.

"That was the mens room." said Tanto.

Everyone looked at the mens room.

"Hold on." said Sam.

She walked to the mens bathroom and ripped the sign off before walking off and returning with a women's room sign before setting it on the door.

**Interview Gag**

"Just a little something I picked up from Duncan." said Sam.

**End Interview Gag**

The two girls then entered the bathroom.

"Wow, reminds me of when Duncan claimed he was transgender just so he can use the girls restroom." said Ben.

**Flashback**

Duncan was outside some restrooms in Toon City High and put a pink bow on his head as Ben appeared.

"I can see where this is going to go." said Ben.

Duncan entered the girls bathroom and over passed a stall, but was stopped by an angry Gwen and Courtney.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Courtney.

"What's it look like, I'm taking a shit." said Duncan.

"You're a guy." said Gwen.

"Well I'm transgender, now if you excuse me, I've got to take a dump." Duncan said before entering the blocked stall and closing it.

Then lots of plopping sounds were heard, much to their shock.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Courtney.

"Get off my back." said Duncan.

Then Lori exited another stall.

"What's going on?" said Lori.

"Duncan's claiming he's trans just to use this room." said Gwen.

A farting sound was heard.

"Oh yeah, that felt good." said Duncan.

Lori became mad.

"GET OUT THIS INSTANT!" yelled Lori.

"I'm excersising my rights as a transgender." said Duncan.

"You're not transgender, you're just using that as an excuse to use a bathroom without waiting." said Gwen.

"Bite me babe." said Duncan.

More farting and plopping sounds were heard.

Outside the bathroom; Ben was waiting outside as Sonic and Randy appeared.

"Claiming he's transgender again, huh?" said Randy.

"Yep." said Ben.

"Just to use a bathroom." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"Not even Principal Skinner could put a stop to it." said Ben.

In the mens room; Juliet and Sam were looking all over the room.

"Meek, where are you buddy?" said Sam.

Juliet looked in one of the urinals and pulled out a urinal cake.

"Check it out, free mints." said Juliet.

She started licking the urinal cake.

"That's a urinal cake." said Sam.

Juliet is confused.

"A what?" She asked.

"Guy's pee on those things." said Sam.

Juliet started spitting and gagging.

**Interview Gag**

Sam was laughing.

"Buffoon." said Sam.

**End Interview Gag**

Juliet was brushing her teeth non stop.

Sam just laughed.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross." said Juliet.

She spat out the toothpaste in her mouth.

She glared at Sam.

"Not cool." said Juliet.

"Not my fault you didn't know what mens rooms are like." said Sam.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Where is he?" said Juliet.

Just then smoke appeared.

The girls then passed out before being dragged off.

Outside the bathroom.

"They've been in there for a while." said Zak.

Tanto nodded.

"I'm worried about my girlfriend." He Said.

"Oh please it's not like someone kidnapped them." Said Zak.

In a limo; Meek, Sam, and Juliet were still passed out before waking up groaning.

"Wha-what happened?" said Sam.

"I don't know." said Juliet.

The three looked at the other end of the limo to see Mark Beaks looking at a script, shocking them.

"Mark Beaks?" said Meek.

The humanoid parrot turned to the heroes.

"What up players?" said Mark.

Everyone became confused.

"I'm really confused right now." said Juliet.

"Mark Beaks a evil parrot who aims to be rich." said Sam.

Mark scoffed.

"Evil? Uh no, I'm just a business man. And I don't aim to be rich, I just aim to be famous." said Mark, "Please, cash isn't all that important to me, it's all about followers nowadays."

"That's evil to me." Said Meek.

"It can't be that evil." said Juliet.

"I'm kidnapping lots of celebrities to star in a movie I'm making so that it can be very popular." said Mark.

"That's evil." said Juliet.

Sam gulped.

"You'll thank me for when this movie achieves an Oscar award." said Mark.

He lied down and fell asleep.

"So what's the plan?" said Juliet.

"I've got an idea. I'll have Tom transfer himself to my phone, send himself to Luna's phone by way of text message to let her and the others know about our predicament, then he'll activate the GPS on my phone so that it can be tracked to where Mark'll take us." said Meek.

"Dumb it down a bit?" said Juliet.

Sam shook her head.

"That was as dumbed down he could have done it. Otherwise he'd be speaking to you like he was suffering from down syndrome." said Sam.

"I agree. I'm somewhat offended by that statement, but it's true." said Meek.

Juliet nodded.

"Understood." She said.

Meek pulled out his chest plate and tapped it.

"Tom, send yourself from my phone to Luna's phone by way of text." Meek said.

"On it." said Tom.

Back at the theater; Ben's group walked out of the building.

Ben sighed

"Who knows where the others are now?" said Ben.

"No idea." said Tanto.

A vibrating sound was heard.

"Hold on, that's my phone." said Luna.

She pulled out her phone and turned it on to hear a panting sound, shocking her.

"Tom, what is it?" said Luna.

"Meek, Juliet, and Sam were kidnapped by Mark Beaks to star in a film." said Tom.

Luna is pissed.

"Why that no good parrot." said Luna.

"Who's Mark Beaks?" said Tanto.

"Business bird from Duckberg who simply uses social media to become famous and get rich." said Ben.

"And evil." Said Luna.

"He ain't evil, he's just a business man." said Zak, "Trying to find a way to make more money, no matter if it's considered evil."

"Yes it is." Said Luna.

"It ain't evil, it's just business." said Zak.

Luna groaned.

"Who cares, we need to find him." said Luna.

"I'm turning on Meek's GPS." said Tom.

"Thanks Tom." said Luna.


	5. Full Refund

Back at Gaston's mansion; Sonic was hiding behind a recliner, Lincoln and Kevin were hiding behind a couch, and Gwen and Shope were hiding behind a book shelf.

"You think Gaston's still out there?" said Lincoln.

"No idea." said Kevin.

"I'm not taking any chances." said Shope.

"Don't worry, I've got this." said Sonic.

He grabbed a sock and put it on a stick before holding it up in the air.

Gunshots were heard before they died down.

Sonic pulled the stick down, revealing the sock was full of holes.

"Imagine if that was that ghost from Pac Man." Said Gwen.

"Just be glad that the rounds Gaston's using are real bullets if I did use that ghost as a flag." said Sonic.

"Anyone see a safe or a wallet anywhere?" said Lincoln.

Everyone looked at Lincoln.

"Hey, if we're going to get our money back, we need to know if there's a place Gaston might keep it." said Lincoln.

Sonic nodded.

"Agreed." said Sonic.

Shope looked around and saw a safe in a wall.

"I see a safe." said Shope.

Kevin smirked.

"Good, now where's it at?" said Kevin.

"The other side of this room." said Shope.

Everyone looked at the safe, only to see Gaston was walking all over the place and groaned.

"Well there's no way we'll be going to the safe without alerting him." said Gwen.

"How so?" said Lincoln.

Gwen pulled out a goth like Barbie doll and tossed it out in the open and Gaston shot some rounds at the doll, destroying it.

"What a wacko." said Kevin.

Then Wakko popped out of Kevin's shirt face to face with him.

"No, I'm Wakko." said Wakko.

A rim shot was heard followed by canned laughter.

Kevin pushed Wakko back in his shirt.

"So how're we going to get Gaston distracted?" said Kevin.

"I can distract him, but you're all on your own with the safe." said Sonic.

"Why do you get to distracted him?" asked a mad Lincoln.

Sonic grabbed a basketball and tossed it in the open, causing Gaston to shoot at the ball, making it deflate.

"That's why." said Sonic, "Plus I can avoid bullets."

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah like I can't?" asked the Basketball.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic moved out into the open and Gaston started shooting at Sonic who avoided each bullet.

The others snuck over to the safe without Gaston noticing.

Shope looked at the safe some more and groaned.

"Oh great, it's a fingerprint scan." said Shope.

Everyone groaned.

"Great, now how're we going to get a refund?" said Gwen.

Gaston was then kicked over to the safe before being pinned to the wall by Sonic with his uzi's out of his hands.

"That'll work." said Kevin.

Shope grabbed one of Gaston's hands and put a thumb on the fingerprint scan before a buzzing sound was heard.

Sonic pulled Gaston away.

The safe opened up and the others looked at some stacks of money.

"There we go, time to get out 55 dollars back." said Lincoln.

Gwen picked up some stacks and looked at them.

"Oh crud, he's only got twenties. Anyone have five dollars?" said Gwen.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"We'll pay him back later." said Gwen.

The four ran off.

Sonic then ran off before returning with eggs and tossed them at Gaston who shot each one of them.

**Interview Gag**

"MY EGGS!" He shouted.

**End Interview Gag**

On a bus that was driving down a highway; Sonic's group was sitting in the back doing math.

"So there's the fee for the celebrity map which was about 6 dollars." said Sonic.

He smiled.

"Got some good use out of that." said Sonic.

"Then the ten soft pretzels were worth about 3 dollars a pop." said Kevin.

"And these bus tickets were worth about 20 dollars each." said Shope.

"So all together we spent 136 dollars getting 55 dollars back from Gaston." said Gwen.

"Yep, but it's the principal of the thing that matters." said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"No person should be forced to sit through a movie like what we saw." said Gwen.

"Agreed." said Lincoln.

They then heard a semi pickup truck honking sound and looked out the back window before becoming shocked.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Sonic.

It was Gaston driving a semi pickup truck in anger.

**Interview Gag**

"WHATS WITH THAT GUYS!" shouted Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" Gaston yelled.

Sonic ran to the front of the bus and looked at the driver.

"Hey, you'd better drive faster." said Sonic.

The driver turned to Sonic in confusion.

"Huh, why?" said the driver.

"Because Gaston is driving a semi after us." said Sonic.

The driver groaned.

"Ha ha, very funny." said the driver.

"No really, he's after us." said Sonic.

Gaston then crashed into the bus.

"KABLAM!" yelled Gaston.

The driver became shocked.

"What the hell?" said the driver.

He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Gaston.

"Hey, it's the actor Gaston." said the driver.

"Told you." said Sonic.

"Why the hell is he chasing us?" said the driver.

"Well me and my friends saw a film of his, and we didn't like it, so we went to his house and stole 55 dollars we spent at the theater." said Sonic.

The driver became confused.

"Hated one of Gaston's movies? But he's a great actor." said the driver.

"The film's called Lazy Fighter." said Sonic.

The Driver became shocked.

"That's impossible Gaston would never do a film like that in a million years." He Said. "I should know I work for him."

The truck crashed into the bus more.

Sonic growled and walked to the back.

"Okay, new plan." said Sonic.

He pulled a red lever and pushed the window up before grabbing Kevin and climbed out of the bus and sat on it.

"Your aim good?" said Sonic.

Kevin grabbed hold of his battle ball before it turned into a blaster.

"Semi good." said Kevin.

"Good enough, now shoot the truck." said Sonic.

Kevin became shocked.

"What, you want me to kill Gaston?" said Kevin.

"He's a loose cannon trying to kill us, so this makes it okay." said Sonic.

Kevin did some thinking.

"Good point." said Kevin.

He shot some lasers at the truck before it exploded.

But then a car being driven by Gaston emerged from the explosion.

The two became shocked.

"What the? Shoot it again." said Sonic.

Kevin shot the car and it exploded.

But Gaston riding a motorcycle emerged from the explosion and fired a grapple hook onto the bus.

"WHAT IS THIS TEEN TITANS GO TO THE MOVIES!" shouted Kevin.

"Don't question fate." said Sonic.

He spun around before cutting the wire and returned to the top of the bus.

The wire wrapped around the motorcycle before exploding.

But Gaston on a scooter emerged from the explosion.

"Yep, Teen Titans GO! To the Movies." said Kevin.

He fired another round at Gaston before his scooter exploded.

But he emerged from the explosion on roller blades.

Another round hit Gaston and exploded.

But then he emerged from the explosion piggy back riding on a man in a tuxedo who was running very fast.

"Oh come on, where'd he get a butler from?" said Sonic.

"I wondered that myself when I saw Teen Titans Go To The Movies." Said Kevin.

"Even I'm confused." said Lincoln.

Sonic shook his head.

"New plan." said Sonic.

He climbed to the edge of the bus and placed his hands on the back of it before setting foot on the road and moved his feet around to catch up with the bus.

"What're you doing?" said Shope.

"I'm going to use my speed to try and push the bus as far away as possible." said Sonic.

Shope scoffed.

"That'll never work." said Shope.

"Worked in Justice League, didn't it?" said Sonic.

Shope looked at her friends who shrugged.

"Go for it." said Shope.

Sonic started moving his feet very fast before pushing the bus which then disappeared in a blur.

Gaston screamed in anger.

At Toon Manor; the blur stopped in front of the mansion and Sonic was panting from exhaustion.

"Whew, that actually worked. I can't feel my legs." said Sonic.

The others got off the bus and Gwen picked her boyfriend up bridal style before running into the mansion and closing the door and locked it.

"Did we lose him?" said Lincoln.

"Hopefully, regular humans cant run that fast in such a short amount of time." said Sonic.

However knocking sounds are heard and Kevin opened the door a a very pissed Gaston was there.

The actor screamed.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Kevin.

"YOU STOLE MY MONEY FROM MY HOME, DESTROYED LOTS OF MY PROPERTY, THEN DESTROYED EVERY VEHICLE I HAD, NOW YOU'LL DIE!" yelled Gaston.

But then he was hit on the back of the head by Shope with a frying pan and passed out.

Shope smirked.

**Interview Gag**

"I've always wanted to do that." Said Shope. "Rapunzel had the right idea for using a frying pan as a weapon."

**End Interview Gag**

Kevin whistled.

"Me likey." said Kevin.

Shope blushed.

"Well it wasn't for my good looks you dug about me." said Shope.

"Like she has any." Sonic said under his breath.

Gaston woke up groaning.

"What's going-"Gaston said before Shope hit him on the head with the frying pan again, knocking him out.

"Sheesh, this is a tough guy." said Lincoln.

"I'm tougher." said Sonic.

Gaston woke up again.

"Could someone-"Gaston said before Shope hit him with the frying pan again, knocking him out.

Gwen took the frying pan out of Shope's hands.

"Give me that." said Gwen, "We can't just keep on hitting him with a cooking dish."

"Thank you." said Gaston.

However Shope hits him with another frying pan.

Sonic glared at Kevin.

"Control your girl dude, at this rate she'll become Gwenpool." said Sonic.

Kevin became confused.

"Gwenpool, don't you mean Deadpool? Who's Gwenpool anyways?" said Kevin.

Sonic smiled.

"Gwen Stacy if she went through the Deadpool stuff." said Sonic.

Kevin was still confused.

"She was Spider Man's first love interest." said Sonic.

Kevin still didn't get it.

Sonic groaned.

Then Gaston woke up groaning.

"Would someone-"Gaston said before a gunshot was heard and a bullet hit him, knocking him out.

Everyone became shocked and turned to a window to see Deadpool with a pistol in his hand.

"WADE!" yelled Sonic.

Deadpool then pointed to another window where Gwenpool who had a pistol as well and cheering.

"I finally shot an actor. Least likely to be a cooler alternate version of Deadool my tush." said Gwenpool.

Kevin is shocked.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" shouted Kevin.

"That was at the shoulder." said Sonic.

Kevin looked at the gunshot wound to see that it was on a shoulder.

"Oh." Said Kevin.

Sonic then started to drag Gaston off.


	6. Stopping Beaks

In some type of studio; a bar like setting was set up and Mark Beaks was sitting in a director's chair.

"I should have made a movie a long time ago." said Mark.

He then laughed evilly.

He pulled out a megaphone.

"Quiet on the set please, ACTION!" Mark yelled.

Then Meek in a very cheesy spandex version of the Iron Man armor jumped in through a window.

"This sucks." said Meek.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Mark. "BRING OUT THAT GIRL SAM AS WELL AS THE POOL!"

Soon a swimming Pool and Sam who is wearing a Blue Dress under a Blue Leather Jacket and Glass Slippers was dragged out.

"What kind of a cheesy film is this?" said Sam.

"An action packed thriller to keep people on the edge of their seats with some romance parts." said Mark.

"I feel like Tony Stark if he grew up in the ghetto and used scrap metal to become Scrap Metal Man instead." said Meek.

"SHUT IT AND SOMEONE KNOCK THAT GIRL SAM INTO THE POOL!" shouted Mark.

Sam was confused.

"Wait what?" She asked.

Just then a sand bag came and hits Sam, sending her flying into the water.

Mark smirked.

"Perfect." He Said, "NOW BEING OUT THAT JULIET GIRL!"

Soon Juliet in a armor similar to Spider Man's Iron Spider Costume Came Out.

"I don't feel so good." said Juliet.

"Me neither, but you don't see me turning to dust." said Mark, "Okay, drop the safe on Spider Man."

Juliet became confused.

"Drop the safe?" said Juliet.

A safe then fell on her before it opened up, revealing an injured Juliet who groaned.

"I could do a better movie myself, maybe a one hour animated special of how I became Bounty Hunter." said Meek.

Mark chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try." said Mark.

"HELP!" screamed Sam as she's flailing in the water.

Mark groaned.

"Seriously, quiet." said Mark, "I'm trying to make a film."

"Then why talking when you're recording everything? This seems more like a cheesy snuff film." said Meek.

"Shut up ugly or I'll buy your girlfriend's father's restaurant and have it torn down." Ordered Mark.

"I could easily beat you in a one on one brawl, with or without my armor." said Meek.

"No you won't because you are ugly, your lesbian girlfriends a bitch and her music is AWFUL." Said Mark.

Then a crashing sound was heard and Mark became shocked and saw a hole in a wall, and Ben, Zak, Luna, Tanto, and Jessica were in the room.

"ALL LIES!" yelled Luna.

"Well the second thing is true in some ways." said Ben.

Jessica shook her head.

"Luna isn't a lesbian, she's a bisexual." said Jessica.

Mark is mad.

"Not interested." said Mark.

"We're pulling the plug on this production of-"Ben said before becoming confused, "What is this film called?"

Meek was looking at a script.

"This film he's making is called Mark Beak's Kick ass Thriller." said Meek.

Ben groaned.

"That's a stupid film." said Ben.

"Agreed, I'm pretty sure Meek can make a better animated film then this." said Zak.

"Says the guy who's has a Stupid Komodo Dragon, a Pathetic Giant Gorilla & a Ugly Dinosaur." said Mark.

Zak is mad.

"Alright that's it." said Zak.

He ran to Mark and covered his beak with his hand before removing it, revealing a metal bar was bolted down onto his beak.

Mark is shocked.

The parrot groaned.

"Where'd you learn that trick?" said Jessica.

"A magician never gives away his secrets." said Zak.

"What about Penn and Teller?" said Meek.

"Good point." Said Zak.

Mark grumbled in anger.

"AH SHUT UP YOU TURKEY!" shouted Zak.

Mark removed the bar from his beak.

"Unpaid interns, attack." said Mark, "They're trying to ruin my movie."

Then a whole ton of humanoid animals in suits appeared and ran towards the heroes.

"I'll pay ya all each to beat up Mark Beaks." said Meek.

Mark gulped as the humanoid suited animals ran to Beaks and started beating him up.

Ben grabbed a camera and started filming everything.

He laughed.

"This'll make for a great film." said Ben.

Everyone nodded.


	7. The Mastermind to Lazy Fighter

Back in Toon Manor; Gaston was still passed out and tied up to a chair as Sonic punched him across the face.

The actor woke up groaning.

"Wha-What's going on?" said Gaston.

"We're holding you hostage until we figure some things out." said Sonic.

Gaston was confused.

"Huh?" said Gaston.

Sonic punched Gaston across the face.

"Shut up." said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Kevin.

"I'LL EAT YOU!" Shouted Gaston.

Sonic punched Gaston across the face again.

"Shut up." said Sonic.

"Why would you make a film called Lazy Fighter if it were about you being lazy the whole time?" said Shope.

"Bite me." said Gaston.

Gwen punched Gaston across the face, knocking him on the floor.

"I swear, you better start telling us what we need to know." said Gwen, "Or things will get ugly."

Lincoln looked at the back of Gaston's neck and became confused.

"Huh, what's this?" said Lincoln.

He then removed some type of tiny device and everyone looked at it.

"What the?" asked Sonic.

"Looks like some type of mind control device." said Shope.

Gaston groaned and everyone looked at him.

"I never really liked the concept of Lazy Fighter. I was given a script of the film, I hated the idea of the star being lazy throughout trying to stop his future from happening, then next thing you know, I black out and wind up here." said Gaston.

"So somebody forced Gaston into making the film." said Gwen.

Everyone became mad.

"Why those no good Hollywood people." said Sonic.

Gaston looked at his fans.

"Trust me it wasn't someone in Hollywood. Even they wouldn't want to make a movie like that." Said Gaston.

"Tell that to the angry mob outside." Lincoln who was looking out a window said.

Everyone looked outside to see an angry mob with torches, pitchforks, and Gaston related hate signs chanting in anger.

"Wow, they must have seen Lazy Fighter as well." said Kevin.

"Yeah but they are going to the wrong house." said Gaston.

The crowd turned around and saw Gaston in the mansion before walking towards the mansion and chanted in anger again.

"DOH!" yelled Gaston.

"Nice going Homer." said Sonic.

"You must confront that angry Mob." Said Lincoln.

"I would but if I do they may take you." said Gaston.

"No we won't, WE JUST WANT GASTON!" shouted Hulk's Voice.

"Well maybe not you but my sidekick and best friend LeFou." said Gaston.

"I'M PART OF THE MOB!" shouted LeFou's voice.

"Wow, desperate people." said Shope.

"Maybe they're thinking I'm someone else." said Gaston.

Sonic opened the front door and pushed Gaston out as lots of tomatoes were thrown at him.

Then Gaston was pulled back into the mansion and Sonic walked out and the tomato throwing stopped.

"Yep, they're after Gaston." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Gaston was sucking his thumb non stop.

**End Interview Gag**

"Is the back door blocked?" said Kevin.

"No idea." said Lincoln.

Sonic ran off before returning.

"It's clear." said Sonic.

Gaston smirked and ran off only for sounds to heard and Gaston came back covered in tomatoes and mud.

"Yeah they found me." He Said.

Sonic became shocked.

"New plan." said Sonic.

Later; the group was in the garage looking at Sonic's car.

"So what's the plan here?" said Gaston.

"Simple, we take the car, drive out of here, then return to Malibu like nothing has happened." said Sonic.

Gaston nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't be seen in a car either." said Gaston.

"Way ahead of you." Sonic said before hitting Gaston on the back of the head with a shovel, knocking him out.

Everyone glared at Sonic.

"What?" He asked.

Shope then hits Sonic over the head with a shovel.

Everyone looked at her.

"What he made fun of my parents's house the one time he came by." She said.

"I don't know why you'd do something like that which has nothing to do with this very issue. You practically kept on hitting Gaston on the back of the head with a frying pan." said Lincoln.

Shope did some thinking.

"Good point." said Shope.

She then smirked.

"Let's wake him up." She said.

Later; the angry mob was still chanting in anger before Sonic now awake drove his car out of the garage with Gwen, Lincoln, Kevin, and Shope as passengers.

The mob looked at the car before going back to chanting in anger.

The car stopped outside of Toon City and the five exited the car before going to the trunk and opened it up, revealing that for some odd reason Sonic was curled up in a ball.

The other Sonic in question grabbed his head and removed an ID mask, revealing that he was actually Gaston.

**Interview Gag**

"I ain't getting stuffed into a car trunk, I'm claustrophobic." said Gaston.

"No you're not, you're just worried about your looks being ruined." Kevin's voice said outside the confessional.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic uncurled and sat down.

"Wow that was tight, nothing I ain't used to." said Sonic.

"Now that this is out of the way, who controlled me?" said Gaston.

Everyone looked at the same device on Gaston's neck and Sonic saw a tag.

"Property of-I know who was behind this." said Sonic.

Later; the group barged into Glomgold's office as he was sitting in his desk with his back turned eating cake before dropping it in shock.

"FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD!" everyone yelled.

Glomgold turned to everyone in confusion.

"Wait, how did you know it was me?" said Glomgold.

"It's always you." said Gwen.

Glomgold smirked.

"AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE!" Glomgold yelled before laughing evilly.

"Also how did you make a movie?" asked Lincoln, "Last I heard you lost your bet, had every villain chase you and you were forbidden to make any movies in your life after that Theme Song takeover."

Glomgold scoffed.

"Please, I can never be stopped." said Glomgold.

"You took control of me for plans to make Lazy Fighter, why?" said Gaston.

"So that everyone will hate you and your movies forever, then that would eventually set off a chain of events that will lead to me finally proving myself better then Scrooge McDuck." said Glomgold.

He laughed.

"Oh classic Glomgold." said Glomgold.

"Yeah one problem." said Lincoln.

GlomGold was confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You confessed To the whole world." Said Lincoln as he pointed to a camera, "I saw it on the way in and everyone heard what you said."

GlomGold is shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted shocked.

Soon An Angry Mob appeared outside of GlomGold's place with a pic of GlomGold with a No Sign, Pitchforks and Torches.

"GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD!" Shouted the Angry Mob Mad.

Everyone looked outside, but saw the crowd was going the wrong way.

Sonic shook his head and pulled out a megaphone.

"Wrong way." said Sonic.

The angry mob turned to Glomgold's business and resumed chanting while heading for the business.

"GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD!" Shouted the Angry Mob Mad.

"CRUSES!" yelled Glomgold.

"You're on your own dude." said Kevin.

"As if, I'll just sacrifice all of you to them, that way they'll instead take you." said Glomgold.

"NO WE WON'T, WE JUST WANT GLOMGOLD!" yelled Thor's voice.

"WELL MAYBE NOT YOU ALL MAYBE MY NEW ASSISTANT METAL SONIC!" shouted GlomGold.

"I'M PART OF THE MOB!" shouted Metal Sonic.

Glomgold groaned.

"Maybe I'll just-"Glomgold said before turning to the heroes, only to see that they were gone, "Crap."

Outside the building; Sonic's group had joined the angry mob.

**Interview Gag**

"Like I'm missing an opportunity to join an angry mob." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD, GET GLOMGOLD!" everyone chanted.

"I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED, I'M NAKED!" shouted one gym.

Kevin shook his head.

"Wrong angry mob group." said Kevin.

Inside; GlomGold is mad and worried.

"This isn't good." said Glomgold.

Then a crashing sound was heard and the entire angry mob entered the building and started beating up Glomgold.

"HELP ME!" yelled Glomgold.

Later; the duck was being rotisseried over a fire.

"I HATE THIS." yelled Glomgold.


	8. Proper Lazy Fighter

Two weeks later in the same movie theater which was playing a rebooted version of Lazy Fighter; the entire audience which included Sonic's group was watching the film in excitement as Gaston's character was fighting a ton of guys in suits in the movie.

"Now this is how Lazy Fighter should have been to begin with." said Kevin.

"Totally worth the 55 dollars we paid to see this version instead of that terrible one." said Sonic.

Lincoln nodded.

"Agreed." said Lincoln.

"I hate this version." Glomgold who was in attendance said.

Then Hulk and Thor who were sitting next to the duck hit him at the same time.

"I still hate it." He Said and fainted.

"I'm just glad that this time GlomGold will never make another movie again." Said Lincoln.

Sonic was confused.

"How so?" He asked.

"Because I had Lisa make a device and placed it literally inside and when he thinks of making a movie the movie makers will electrocute him." Explained Lincoln, "Plus there are warning signs at all the actors and actresses places. He will never make a movie again."

Sonic nodded.

"Okay." said Sonic.

"Oh boy, Gaston's drawing out the big guns." said Kevin.

Everyone looked at the film in amazement.

"This is going to be great." said Shope.

Kevin nodded.

"So true." said Kevin.

At Toon Manor; Ben, Luna, and Zak were watching South Park.

"How does this show even stay fresh, it was just a bunch of fart jokes originally and political satire now, and it's being renewed through to 2021." said Zak.

"I don't know why your complaining about this show; people are giving the same complaints about the Simpsons constantly being renewed for a new season since it first aired in 1989, and it still stays fresh." said Ben.

"One issue is that Apu might not be appearing anymore." said Luna.

Ben is shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Stereotype issues." said Luna.

Then Meek and Jessica entered the mansion.

"I'VE DONE IT!" yelled Meek, "I'VE FOUND A WAY TO GET THE PRESS OFF MY BACK ABOUT BEING BOUNTY HUNTER!"

Everyone looked at Meek.

"You erased everyone's memories of your YouTube video and deleted it?" said Luna.

"No, the only way I can get that removed is if YouTube were to ban it in any country or I create a terrible video that the admins hate, forcing them to terminate my YouTube channel." said Meek.

"He wound up creating a fictionalized hour long animated special about his heroic life and sold the rights for it to Netflix." said Jessica.

Everyone is shocked.

"You did that?" said Zak.

Meek nodded.

"Yep." said Meek.

"Why Netflix of all companies?" said Ben.

"Because everyone's streaming movies these days." said Meek, "Take a look at those Adam Sandler film's that've been showing up on Netflix because of the deal he made with the company."

Ben nodded.

"Good point." said Ben.

"So what's the special like?" said Luna.

"Kenan Thompson voices me." said Meek.

Luna whistled.

"Wow, who gave you that idea?" said Luna.

"Shaggy and Scooby." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"It's amazing how many famous people Shaggy and Scooby know." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"We should watch that special." said Ben.

Everyone nodded.


End file.
